UEFs
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: Actually in the TV universe. Tada! Presto magnifico, watch the amazing Jenny Humphrey drop friends like flies.


So I'm actually watching tonights episode as I publish this, lol. So don't have a cow when it doesn't exactly follow. Friendship only.

* * *

Hey there Upper East Siders, looks like there is a new Q.B. in town. Lil' J decided to play matchmaker with V and N and now she seems to be the one who has it made. Watch out B, it looks like your status isn't the only thing Lil' J is stealing.

XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

Jenny Humphrey sat on the stairs of the Met and watched as Vanessa threw herself at Nate. She was doing all but throwing her boobs in his face and straddling him. "So Nate, what do you think of this new pin I got?" She asked, fingering the pin on her chest and lifting it up to Nate's eyes. Scratch that, now all she had to do was straddle him. Nate shrugged, turning away from her and looking at the street.

"Don't ask boys about that sort of thing," Isabel giggled. "They don't know a thing about fashion."

"She's right, I bet his Mom buys his clothes and he just knows how to match them." Kati tacked on, as the whole group started to laugh.

Nate stood up, almost knocking Vanessa down the stairs. "I have to go. I'm taking a make up test in Professor Kamer's class."

As Nate walked away Vanessa turned to Jenny, "Go play detective and find out if he is still into Blair." Jenny opened her mouth to say something but Vanessa just held her hand up. "Go. Now, or maybe I'll just get Samantha Doubris to come eat with us."

Jenny stood up and swept the bottom of her skirt. "I'll give you my report at lunch."

"Good." Vanessa said, smiling like a cat that just got her pray. Jenny turned towards where Nate had walked and grimaced, getting out her cell phone. 'N, wait up, i'll walk w/ u.' She could imagine Nate smiling at her choppy IM chat and stopping and leaning up against a wall ever so coolly. This was exactly where she found him at the corner. "What's news little J."

Jenny rolled her eyes, walking past him, assuming he would fall into stride. "I was sent to keep tabs on you. It is far too much work for Queen Vanessa." Nate left out a bark of a laugh and Jenny smiled. "It really is too much for her. That is why she has lackeys like me."

"You weren't meant to be a lackey Jenny." Nate replied, view her long ways. "You aren't like them."

"You've already said that." Jenny replied, feeling her neck starting to go red. "They are my friends though."

"Friends don't make friends spend money they don't have."

"Friends don't criticize their friend's choices." Jenny countered. They walked in silence for the next few blocks before Jenny said, "I'm sorry. I need them though. I don't want to be a nobody, or some washed up loser like my dad, or some adulteress like my mom. I want to make a name, and for a name I need connections."

Nate turned towards her, "Maybe you are like them after all."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Jenny exclaimed, so stunned she stayed rooted to the spot. When Nate kept on walking she had to run to catch up. She didn't make it though, the crosswalk sign turned red by the time she made it to the intersection. She watched him walk away and felt her heart squeeze tight. It always stung to lose a friend.

* * *

Hey there fans and fanatics, we've spotted Lil' J following in the footsteps of her mentor B. Spotted-Nate walking away from Lil' J after saying something cruel. Looks like B isn't the only one who can't take what she dishes.

XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

Vanessa didn't bother pulling Jenny aside at lunch. Never pull someone aside that you need to confront, that was rule number one of being Queen Bitch. "What made Nate so mad today while walking to school?" She asked, glaring at Jenny.

Jenny shrugged, "I said something insensitive. It was my fault."

"What did you say?" Elise asked, glaring at Jenny.

Jenny shrugged deciding that taking the blame was better then ruining there image of the night in shining armor. "I said something about cocaine users, I had forgotten about his dad."

Vanessa glared, "Well that was stupid. You will apologize, right?" The question wasn't a real question. She was expected to apologize, because if she didn't there could be a chance that maybe Nate would think badly of Vanessa. Too bad he already did. Jenny didn't say this though; she just nodded, taking a bite of her yogurt. "Good." Vanessa replied, turning on her mega white 10,000.00 smile. "Oh my God, did anyone see Calissa Heart's skirt this morning. Someone needs to hit the gym."

Life went on.

* * *

What a difference a day makes kids. Looks like G is back to party with S and make my day. G, I send my regards, and hope that you spice things up a bit more then they have been.

XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

Jenny tapped Nate's back as from where he was sitting on the park bench. "Can I sit?" She asked, sitting before she got a response.

"Sure." He responded sarcastically, not looking at her. "Why even ask."

"Nate, I'm not like them." Jenny argued. She wanted him to not think so lowly of her. She needed him to not think so lowly of her. "I'm not. I wasn't born with a silver spoon. I wasn't even given a silver spoon."

"So you're argument is that I am like them."

"No!" She said quickly, putting a hand on his arm. "No. You're not like them, I'm not like them. I guess I just want to be like them." She responded, her voice fading off. "It makes me worse then them." She bit her lip, thinking about what she had said, what she had become. Selling her sewing machine, not eating pancakes, stealing dresses. She was worse then them, in so many more ways then she could possibly communicate. "I really am."

The sky started to pour.

Jenny quickly got out her umbrella, covering both of them. She wished a second later she hadn't gotten it out so she could cry, tears blending with rain. "Let's get inside." Nate said, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it, letting him help her up. Letting him hold her hand all the way to the nearest Starbucks. "What do you want?"

"Whatever." Jenny responded, sitting down on one of the comfy purple chairs that were standard at every Starbucks. Nate came back a few minutes later with two cups of something, both which where steaming. "I got you one of those apple caramel things." He said, handing it off to her. "The sickeningly sweet kind."

She took a sip, enjoying the feeling of the liquid burning her tongue and throat. "Sickeningly sweet." She repeated, sounding dull.

"Jenny, you are not worse then them. You just aren't. You could never be." Nate said, looking out towards the window. "You're my friend."

Jenny smiled for the first time in ages. "Want to help me run an errand?"

* * *

Spotted: N helping J carry a sewing machine and fabrics in Soho. Looks like Lil' J is just stitching to put her nose to the grind. Hope you send a design my way J.

XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

Yeah a complete turn for me, I can't believe I didn't have them hook up. lol


End file.
